Look! I have pointy ears! MWEHE!
by Lil-Pink-Mew the Animagus
Summary: Whoops, I broke the N64! Whoops, it sucked us in! Whoops, now we're stuck in Hyrule! Well, isn't that dandy. Poor, poor Link . . . Chapter three is finally up! *dodges rotten watermelons and flying walruses for being a lazy bum*
1. Get us outta here!

LPM: *pops in* Hiyeeeeeee! Wazzap everybody?! ^^ I'm LPM and these are my muses, Midnight *points to male Houndoom* and Mystic! *points to female Espeon*  
  
Midnight: Yo.  
  
Mystic: Hey.  
  
LPM: -_-; Try to curb your enthusiasm, folks.  
  
Mystic/Midnight: *death glare*  
  
LPM: ^^;;; Anyhoo, yeah, I know this kind of plotline has been used more often than the only backscratcher at the Institute of Very Itchy People, but it's fun! So bite me! *sticks out tongue*  
  
Midnight: O.o Um . . . riiight.  
  
LPM: Do I look like a middle-aged Japanese man named Shigeru Miyamoto?  
  
Mystic: Nooo. . . .  
  
LPM: Well then I don't own Zelda! Sheesh! Simple, ne?  
  
Mystic: -_-; Let's just get on with it, shall we?  
  
*~*~*  
  
In a small, very blue bedroom, there are two girls. Both are sitting in front of an N64; one is playing, one watching with some amusement.  
  
The one playing is a teenager of about 14, by the name of Kit. (LPM: That's me! Nyahaha!) She has brown hair that reaches to her shoulders, brown eyes, and glasses, and is wearing a black tank top with "GONE CRAZY. Back in 5 min." written on it and cargo jeans. There is a distinctly contorted look on her face as she presses buttons madly.  
  
The one watching is about 11 years old and goes by Lynn. She is Kit's little sister, and has long reddish-blonde hair and blue eyes. She is wearing embroidered capris, a white shirt with a horse on it, and blue- striped toe socks. She's trying hard not to laugh at her sister, mostly because Kit's being her usual idiotic self.  
  
As I said before, the room is blue, so Kit's face clashes horribly with the walls, having gone almost completely scarlet in frustration. You'll see why right abooouuuutt . . . now.  
  
Kit: EEEYYAAAAAHHHH!! STUPID DARK LINK!! Where the heck did he go this time?! _;  
  
Lynn: O.O Look out!  
  
TV: GAME OVER.  
  
Kit: Whaaaaat?! I had another fairy, dangit!!  
  
Lynn: No you didn't, that was Lon Lon Milk, remember?  
  
Kit: AAARRGH!! _______; *chucks controller to the ground* Stupid thingy! *switches off the Nintendo-a little too hard*  
  
**SNAP!!**  
  
Kit: *looks at the broken switch still in her hand* O.O Ummm . . . oops?  
  
Lynn: Oh no! *smacks self* Now you've really done it! ;  
  
Kit: Uhh . . . is it just me, or does the Nintendo look like lightning hit it? O.o  
  
Lynn: O.O HOLY CATS, IT'S GONNA-  
  
**SPLAT!!**  
  
Kit/Lynn: O.o  
  
LPM: CUT!! Yo! SFX dude! Fix the sound!!  
  
SFX Dude: I'm workin' on it, I'm workin' on it . . .  
  
**pause**  
  
SFX Dude: Okay, it's fixed!  
  
LPM: Good! Okay, roll it!  
  
**tape rolls again**  
  
Lynn: O.O HOLY CATS, IT'S GONNA-  
  
**KABOOM!!**  
  
**The N64 explodes, sending debris everywhere. When the dust finally clears, the two girls have-gasp!-vanished!**  
  
**A few minutes later . . .**  
  
Kit: Iiiee . . . my head . . . too much Pepsi . . . *opens her eyes and looks around* Where am I? Lynn? Where'd you go?  
  
Lynn: *from a distance* I'm up here, you idiot! In the tree!  
  
Kit: *looks up* Oh. *suddenly realizes that all is not right here! (gasp!)* Waaaaaiiitt a minute. *pulls out mirror* O.O HOLY MAN-EATING CHICKEN LIZARDS!!  
  
Lynn: What are you yapping about? *hops down from the tree* Ow, my leg! .O  
  
Kit: I'M LIKE, TEN YEARS OLD HERE!! And my glasses are gone. . . . Hey! I don't need 'em! SCHWAY!! ^^  
  
Lynn: *looks down at self* OH MY GOSH!! What a cool outfit! ^^  
  
Kit: Look at this! Pointy ears!!! ^________^ *flicks at pointy ears* HEE! ^^  
  
Lynn: Hey, I've got pointy ears too! HOW COOL IS THIS?  
  
Kit: BUT I'M STILL TEN! T.T  
  
Lynn: *swipes mirror* Aaagg! I'm like, seven! @_@;  
  
Kit: I don't wanna be ten! T.T *sniff*  
  
**Suddenly something pops out of the ground nest to Kit.**  
  
Kit: YEEK! ZOMBIE THINGY!! O.O  
  
Lynn: Kit! There's a sword strapped to your side! USE IT!!!  
  
Kit: There is? *looks down* OOH!! SPIFFYNESS!! ^^ *draws sword and slashes zombie thingy to ribbons* Mwahaha!! Eat cold steel!! :D  
  
Lynn: O.o; My sister is a psycho.  
  
Kit: Waitasec. . . that thing looked kinda familiar.  
  
Lynn: Sure it did. It's the thing that pops up in Hyrule Field at night.  
  
**pause**  
  
Lynn: *suddenly realizes what she just said* Oh. My. Gosh. O.O  
  
Kit: Hyrule . . . Field? @_@;  
  
Lynn: Did I just say what I think I just said?  
  
Kit: OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS CHILE PEPPERS!!! WE'RE IN HYRULE!! AND WE'RE HYLIANS!! *falls over*  
  
Lynn: And it appears we are right outside the entrance to Kokiri Forest.  
  
Kit: O.o  
  
Lynn: Whaaat?!  
  
Kit: How the hezie do you know that?  
  
Lynn: These trees, duh!  
  
Kit: Well, you were always better with directions.  
  
Lynn: Darn straight.  
  
Kit: ^^;;  
  
**Another zombie thingy pops out of the ground**  
  
Kit: AAAGG! RUN!  
  
**They both run into Kokiri Forest. Gee, I wonder who they're gonna meet. -_-;**  
  
*~*~*  
  
LPM: Tat's all for now, folks! Next chappy, Lynn and I meet up with a certain blue-eyed blonde and we all go save the Deku Tree! Kakakakaka!!  
  
Mystic: Well, ALMOST save the Deku Tree.  
  
LPM: Eheh. ^^;;;  
  
Midnight: More reviews means more updates, people!  
  
Mystic: Yeah, if LPM'll ever get off her lazy butt and write.  
  
LPM: Hey, I can't help it if I've got too many stories in my head at once!  
  
Midnight: G'night, folks!! 


	2. Kit: Kyaaa! We're stuck in tha gaaaamme!...

LPM: YO, WASSUP PEEPS?! ^^ ANUDDER CHAPPY IS UPPERS! WEEHEEHEE!!  
  
Midnight: *puts paws over ears* Bear with us, folks. She's had too much sugar.  
  
Mystic: Yeah, give her a can of Pepsi, a bag of Skittles, and a good Yu-Gi- Oh episode and she'll be hyper for *hours*. ;  
  
Midnight: *watches LPM zoing off the walls* O.o  
  
LPM: Six reviews in one day! Me so haaaaaappyyy!! *bows to the almighty reviewers* THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!! ^^  
  
Mystic: *sweatdrop* Well, anyway. Kokiri's Emerald time, people! Read and pleeeeeease review! *puppy eyes*  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kit: *looks around* Oooh, greenness.  
  
Lynn: *rolls eyes*  
  
Kit: *points and hops up and down* KAWAII BOY AT 12 O' CLOCK!  
  
Lynn: HOLD IT! *grabs Kit's ear just as she starts to run off*  
  
Kit: OW!! What?! You're holding me back from MY Linky!  
  
Lynn: You know it'll raise a lot of questions if we act like we know who he is!  
  
Kit: I can just pretend to be psychic!  
  
Lynn: -_-; Look, just pretend you don't know who he is and ask him his name. Looks like he's headed for the Deku Tree. Let's go already!  
  
**A couple minutes later. . . .**  
  
Kit: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!  
  
Lynn: SHADDAP!!  
  
Kit: *shaddaps*  
  
Lynn: The Kokiri are staring at us! Do you want them to think we're crazy or something?!  
  
Kit: . . . What's wrong with that?  
  
Lynn: -_-; Kill me now.  
  
Link: *stares* Umm . . . who are you guys?  
  
Kit: HIIIIIIIIYYYEEEEEEEE! ^^  
  
Link: O.O *steps back*  
  
Navi: HHEEEEEEYYY!! I finally found you three!  
  
Lynn: . . . Three?  
  
Navi: Um, yeah. The Deku Tree told me to find the three kids with no fairies. You are them!!!  
  
**pause**  
  
Kit: . . . COOL! I'm in the game! AWRIGHT!! ^^  
  
Lynn: *sweatdrops* Well, um . . . okay then. I guess we go to the Deku Tree.  
  
**A couple minutes later . . . **  
  
Mido: Hey! Mr. No Fairy! OUT OUT OOOOUUUUTTT!!  
  
Kit: Mido?? Aw crap! ;  
  
Lynn: Wonderful. Another delay.  
  
Link: We have to go see the Deku Tree, Mido! Let us through!  
  
Mido: You can't go through unless you have a sword and shield!  
  
Kit: But I have a swoooooorrd!! *pulls out sword* SEEE?  
  
Link: O.o  
  
Mido: Um . . . but you don't have a shield! Nyaa! *sticks out tongue* And the other two don't have either a sword or a shield! So you can't come in!  
  
Link: *annoyed sigh* Come on, you guys.  
  
**In the Hole of Z**  
  
Kit: ROCKS! ROCKS EVERYWHERE! KYAAAA! O.O *gets flattened by a boulder*  
  
Lynn: *from the treasure chest* KIT!! Stop messing around!!  
  
Link: *sweatdrop*  
  
Kit: *pops up out of nowhere* Hi! ^^  
  
Lynn: O.o  
  
Kit: Okee-day, where's me shield? *looks around shiftily*  
  
Lynn: Um, the shields aren't here, remember?  
  
Kit: Oh yeah. ^^;;  
  
**Link gets the Kokiri Sword, Lynn gets some random pointy object, yadda yadda**  
  
**Skipping a buncha crap, the trio find themselves inside the Deku Tree, at the point where they jump off of the third floor. Yay for us.**  
  
Link: *jumps* AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Lynn: *jumps* AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Kit: *trips* BOOYAKAAAAAAAA!!  
  
**SPLASH**  
  
**SPLASH**  
  
**Link has done a cannonball (typical 10-year-old boy ^^;), and Lynn, having executed a gorgeous swan dive, is perfectly all right. Kit, however . . .**  
  
**SPLAT!**  
  
Lynn/Link: *wince* Ooh!  
  
Kit: Ooowwww . . . bellyflop . . . paaaaiiiinnnn . . . X_X  
  
Lynn: *sweatdrop*  
  
**Skipping some more schtuff, the group is outside Queen Gohma's room. Wow, that was fast. 0.o;**  
  
Kit: Meeeeeepers. I dun wanna go in there! There's a giant lady spider in it! O.O  
  
Link: Fine, I'LL go first. *walks in the door*  
  
Lynn: *rolls eyes and walks in after Link*  
  
Kit: HEY! Dun leave meeee! *runs in*  
  
Gohma: RRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAARR!!! *drops from the ceiling*  
  
Kit/Link/Lynn: AAAAAAAAAAHHH!  
  
Kit: GIGANTIC SPIDER THINGY!!!! O.O  
  
  
  
LPM: Aaaaaaaaand I think I'll leave it off here because it's getting a lil long. That and my sugah high juss ran out. *sob* Noooooo more hypaness!  
  
Midnight: . . . Yeeeeeaaahhh.  
  
Mystic: REVIEW!! *grabs LPM and pops out* 


	3. My friend! YAY!

LPM: BAAAACK!! Yay for me! Okoramegami is back from heck!! WAHAHA!!  
  
Jarian: Oy. LPM, you need help.  
  
LPM: No, I need more Mountain Dew . . .  
  
Jarian: O.o  
  
LPM: *dodges flying toasters thrown by reviewers* I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY, OKAY? I WAS JUST BEING LAZY!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! *runs like heck*  
  
Socam: *bounces* Review, folks, we need food! *puppy eyes*  
  
*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: Wait, I forgot the one for the last chapter. Does that mean I have to do two? AAAH! Owell. Um, Zelda isn't mine, and Zelda isn't mine. There, happy? *glares at vulture- like lawyers*  
  
*~*~*  
  
LAST CHAPPY:  
  
Kit: Meeeeeepers. I dun wanna go in there! There's a giant lady spider in it! O.O  
  
Link: Fine, I'LL go first. *walks in the door*  
  
Lynn: *rolls eyes and walks in after Link*  
  
Kit: HEY! Dun leave meeee! *runs in*  
  
Gohma: RRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAARR!!! *drops from the ceiling*  
  
Kit/Link/Lynn: AAAAAAAAAAHHH!  
  
Kit: GIGANTIC SPIDER THINGY!!!! O.O  
  
*~*~*  
  
Gohma: I reiterate! RRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAARR!!!  
  
Kit: WE'RE GONNA DIE!!  
  
Lynn: KIT! Don't freakin' panic!!  
  
Kit: WHY NOT?  
  
Link: Um, your Caps Lock is stuck.  
  
Kit: IT IS? OH, SORRY-uh, I mean, sorry.  
  
Lynn/Link/Gohma: O.o;;;  
  
Gohma: Hmf! Well, if you're not going to fight, then I'll just leave! *hops back onto the ceiling*  
  
Lynn: . . .  
  
Link: Well, that was odd.  
  
Kit: GUYS!! She's gonna lay eggs! BAKAS!! Get your dumb swords ready!  
  
Gohma: *lays eggs*  
  
Kit: Eeeeewwww . . .  
  
Lynn, being the only sensible one: Attack the eggs before they hatch! *slashes at one of the eggs, breaking it*  
  
Kit: *same thing*  
  
Link: *ditto*  
  
Gohma: MY BABIES! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!! *drops from the ceiling again and lunges at Link*  
  
Link: AAH! *jumps out of the way; Gohma slams into the wall*  
  
Kit: *winces* Itai. [1]  
  
Gohma: *whips around and roars again*  
  
Lynn: Link! You're the one with the Slingshot! Shoot her in the eye!  
  
Link: Um . . . okay . . . *shoots Gohma*  
  
Gohma: OWIES!! That hurt!! *waves tentacle thingies around*  
  
Lynn: Kit!! GET HER!  
  
Kit: *eyes glow purple* I AM OKORAMEGAMI!! I SHALL PREVAIL!! *lunges at Gohma, hitting her square in the eye; Gohma shrieks and disintegrates* [2]  
  
Link: *to Lynn* She's really scary sometimes.  
  
Lynn: -_-; Honey, you don't know the half of it.  
  
Kit: *genki Xelloss smile* ^-^ [3]  
  
**Back outside the Deku Tree . . . **  
  
Deku Tree: *tells about how the curse wasn't lifted because I can't remember exactly what he said and I'm too lazy to go look it up ^^;;;*  
  
Kit: DANGIT!!  
  
Deku Tree: Here, take the Kokiri's Emerald. Please, save Hyrule . . . *goes all gray and ashy*  
  
**long pause**  
  
Link: So . . . he's dead?  
  
Kit: Yup. *sobs and glomps Link* WAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
Link: O.O Get-off-you're-strangling-me-!  
  
Lynn: *megasweatdrop* Mido's gonna have our hides . . .  
  
**In the Kokiri Forest again . . .**  
  
Mido: What happened? Mr. No-Fairy! What did you do to the Deku Tree?!  
  
Link: It wasn't my fault, I swear!  
  
Mido: Like I'm gonna believe you!! *glares*  
  
Kit: NO GLARING AT THE BISHIES!! *huggles Link protectively*  
  
Link/Mido: O.o  
  
Lynn: -_-;  
  
**On the bridge outside the forest (boy, lotta scene changes here *sweatdrop*)**  
  
Saria: Here, let me give you guys these to remember me by. *hands everyone Ocarinas*  
  
Link: Aww, thanks, Saria.  
  
Kit: *sniff* Goodbyes make me all teary . . . *big watery anime eyes*  
  
Lynn: -_-;; [4]  
  
**Yet ANOTHER scene change . . . We're finally back in Hyrule Field. Yay.**  
  
Kit: *skipping and singing* Weeeeeeeeee're OFF to see the Princess, the wonderful Princess of Hyrule!!  
  
Lynn: Aiiiyeeee . . . *rubs head*  
  
Link: *to Lynn* Is she always like this?  
  
Lynn: ; Unfortunately, yes.  
  
**SUDDENLY . . . out of absolutely NOWHERE . . . **  
  
Mysterious Voice from Above: FREEFALL HOORAY!!!!!! [5]  
  
Kit: AAH! IT'S RAINING PEOPLE!! *runs around like an idiot*  
  
Mysterious Voice from Above: *hits the ground* OWIE!! *looks around* Where the heck am I?  
  
Kit: *stares*  
  
**The Mysterious Voice from Above turns out to be a girl Kit's age, with blue eyes and long brown hair tied back in a braid. She sees Kit and blinks.**  
  
Braided Girl: What are you doing here?  
  
Kit: SARAH-CHAN! [6] *glomps her* YAY!!  
  
Sarah: Wha? *sees Link* OMIGOD!! Is that who I think it is!!  
  
Kit: Yes-yes! [7] It is!! WAHAHA!! *bursts into hysterical laughter for no apparent reason*  
  
Sarah: AAH! I'M IN HYRULE! *looks at self* AND I'M TEN! *looks in mirror* AND I HAVE POINTY EARS!! WAI!  
  
Link: Not another insane one . . .  
  
Lynn: They get even more insane than usual when they're around each other. Then their chibis pop up.  
  
Link: . . . chibis?  
  
Lynn: Yeah.  
  
Link: Oooo . . . kay.  
  
Kit: Yay, now my friend is here! *does the Happy Hamster Dance*  
  
Sarah: I'm in Hyrule! With Link! *also does Happy Hamster Dance*  
  
**The two mentally challenged fangirls do the Happy Hamster Dance for about five minutes, with an exasperated Lynn and an incredibly weirded-out Link watching, until . . .**  
  
Lynn: STOP IT ALREADY!! YOU'RE SCARING PEOPLE!  
  
Kit: Demo ne, hitora wo sishinteki na kizutsuite'ru kiti ga omoshiroi desu yo! [8]  
  
Lynn: Tell that to the men in white coats.  
  
Sarah: *sings* They're coming to take me away, ha ha! They're coming to take me away!  
  
Kit: *joins her*  
  
Link: This is going to be a looooooong quest . . .  
  
Lynn: Linky-boy, you ain't seen nothin' yet.  
  
*~*~*  
  
LPM: Well, now that our little party has been joined by my best friend, Hyrule is now populated with two-count 'em, TWO- sugar-crazed fangirls! WILL THE INSANITY NEVER CEASE??!!  
  
Jarian: In your case, I'd say . . . no.  
  
LPM: You're probably right. ^^  
  
Jarian: -_-;;  
  
Socam: REVIEW!! *bounces on Jarian's head*  
  
*~*~*  
  
[1] "Itai" is the Japanese equivalent of "ouch".  
  
[2] Okoramegami is a nickname my best friends Anshin and sayinonasugarhigh came up with for me. It translates to "Goddess of Insanity." Appropriate, ne? ^^;; Anshin's nickname is Shinimegami (Goddess of Death-guess who she likes *sweatdrop*) and I can't remember sayinonasugarhigh's name, but it translates to Goddess of Destruction. For anyone who cares. Which you probably don't. And I'm rambling again. *smacks herself*  
  
[3] Hehe . . . Xelly-kun is my favorite character on the anime Slayers. He can be re~eally scary sometimes. ^^  
  
[4] Lynn seems to be doing a lot of that in this chapter, doesn't she? ^^;;  
  
[5] Excel Saga quote that I saw in another fic. Yeah, I'm a little thief, so? ^^;;  
  
[6] Also known as Anshin. Me best friend since the beginning of this year when she introduced me to the awesomeness that is Gundam Wing. All hail her!  
  
[7] I say that a lot. It bugs my friends to no end. ^^  
  
[8] That means, "But, you know, mentally scarring people is fun!" 


End file.
